1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an adaptable system and method for cleaning an optical fiber. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a tunable ultrasonic fiber optic cleaner and method.
2. Description of Related Art
When performing various types of optical assembly processing, such as fusion splicing, connecterizing, etc., on an optical fiber, the optical fiber, which is typically surrounded by a protective coating, must be stripped so that only the core and cladding of the optical fiber remain. In order to insure proper processing of the fiber, the fiber must be clean.
One method for cleaning the fiber involves using a solution, such as alcohol, acetone, or water, manually dipping the fiber into the solution and wiping the fiber clean. While this is satisfactory for some types of optical assembly processes, when performing other types, e.g., fusion splicing, it is extremely important that the fiber be clean in order to maintain the losses in the fiber at an acceptable level.
Therefore, an ultrasonic cleaner is used. The optical fiber is dipped in a solution and a set ultrasound frequency resonates in the solution. Standing waves develop which hit the fiber and cause it to vibrate. This vibration further aids the removal of particles from the fiber.
However, the ultrasonic cleaner of a set frequency does not remove all sizes of particles. Further, only manual adjustment of cleaning time is available on the fixed frequency ultrasonic cleaners. These cleaners do not readily allow automation of the cleaning process.
The present invention is therefore directed to a system of cleaning optical fibers and which substantially overcomes one or more of the problems due to the limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an ultrasonic cleaner having a variable frequency for removing particles of different sizes from optical fibers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide closed loop control for cleaning optical fibers, preferably using a variable frequency ultrasonic cleaner.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a container which allows for consistent placement of the fiber and/or insures immersion of the fiber in the solution.
At least one of the above and other objects may be realized by providing a system for cleaning an optical fiber including: a container for holding a solution and receiving the optical fiber, an ultrasonic generator generating ultrasonic frequencies, an ultrasonic transducer attached to the container and receiving frequencies from the ultrasonic generator, and a control for varying a frequency output by the ultrasonic generator.
Preferably, the container has notches in sides thereof for holding the optical fiber. Preferably, the container has levers on sides thereof for immersing the optical fiber in the solution in the container. The ultrasonic transducer is preferably a piezoelectric crystal. The control may further control a duration for which the frequency is generated.
Preferably, the system includes a sensing system which generates an image of the fiber. Preferably, a microprocessor receives the image of the fiber from the sensing system, the microprocessor determining sizes of particles on the fiber and setting a frequency of the ultrasonic generator in accordance with particle size. Preferably, the sensing system is constructed to capture an entire image of the fiber. The sensing system may be a camera system.
At least one of the above and other objects may be realized by providing a method of cleaning an optical fiber including: immersing the optical fiber in a solution, generating ultrasonic waves in the solution, and varying a frequency of the ultrasonic waves.
A duration for which a given frequency is generated may be controlled. The sizes of particles on the optical fiber may be determined and the varying of the frequency may be in accordance with sizes of particles on the optical fiber. The immersing may include exerting pressure on the optical fiber when the optical fiber is in position to be cleaned. The immersing may include positioning the optical fiber at a predetermined location.
At least one of the above and other objects may be realized by providing a container for use in cleaning an optical fiber including: a cup for holding solution, and a pair of levers on opposite sides of the cup, the pair of levers exerting pressure on the fiber when in a down position to immerse a portion of the optical fiber to be cleaned in the solution.
The container may further include notches in opposite sides of the cup which receive the optical fiber when the levers are in the down position. A cross bar connecting the pair of levers to allow simultaneous movement of the levers may be provided. A valve biasing the levers in an up position may be included.
At least one of the above and other objects may be realized by providing a method of controlling a process of cleaning an optical fiber including: determining a size of a particle on a fiber; and selecting a cleaning parameter to be applied to the fiber in accordance with the particle size.
The determining may include imaging the fiber. The process of cleaning may be an ultrasonic frequency process and the selecting may include selecting a frequency of the ultrasonic frequency process to be applied. The determining may determine a range of sizes and the selecting may select a range of frequencies in accordance with the range of sizes. The selecting may further include selecting a duration for which a selected frequency is to be applied.
While the present invention is described herein with reference to illustrative embodiments for particular applications, it should be understood that the present invention is not limited thereto. Those having ordinary skill in the art and access to the teachings provided herein will recognize additional modifications, applications, and embodiments within the scope thereof and additional fields in which the invention would be of significant utility without undue experimentation.